Dear Boys X CCS
by Moo Mow
Summary: Cross over stories with many anime chara that I can blend into


Berita hengkangnya kapten team basket Tendoji, membuat Tomoyo sangat heran. Tendoji adalah salah satu sekolah yang didanai keluarganya

"Kenapa team yang sudah juara Nasional, ditinggal begitu saja oleh kaptennya??

Apalagi Kapten ini sekarang juga  
hidup sendiri di sekolah barunya  
tanpa keluarga?"

Kebetulan, ayah dan kakak Sakura mau keluar kota. Tomoyo mengajak Sakura pergi bersamanya. "Sakura-chan, yuk ikut aku cari bibi Haruka".

----------------

Aikawa berjalan menyusuri malam yang mulai membuat dia sedikit kedinginan.  
Hembusan angin yang sudah mulai menderu membuat dia berlari kecil kearah rumahnya….

Betapa terkejutnya dia melihat 2 orang gadis seumuran murid SMP berdiri didepan flat no 210 nya, salah satunya menangis, lainnya terlihat panik….

"Tomoyo, benar ini rumahnya? Kita sudah menungguinya lama sejak siang tadi. Bagaimana kalau ini rumah kosong?" ujar Sakura sambil menangis. "Kereta terakhir sudah tidak sempat lagi dikejar." Sakura terus menoleh kearah tangga mendengar deruan angin yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Tomoyo, kelihatan bingung sambil terus memencet tuts-tuts handphone, mencoba menelpon asisten Ibunya yang tidak kunjung mengangkat telpon…

"Ada apa? Kalian cari siapa?" Aikawa menyapa mereka dari anak tangga terakhir yang harus dia susuri. Sakura sangat terkejut dengan suara Aikawa, dia langsung melompat bersembunyi di punggung Tomoyo.

Tomoyo berlari menjauh dari Sakura menuju Aikawa yang mulaI melangkah kearah mereka.

Tomoyo membungkukkan badan. Sambil hampir menangis, dia berujar: "Kak, tolong kami, kami mencari rumah saudara disini, mungkin kami tersesat karena salah naik kereta tadi."

"Alamatnya mana?" Aikawa mendekat sambil menjulurkan tangan meminta sodoran catatan alamat….  
Tomoyo menyodorkan HP-nya dan Aikawa membaca phone book, kebingungan…. "Aku tidak pernah tahu ada nomor 201e di apartemen ini. Apa kalian sudah bertanya dengan 201?"

Tomoyo mengangguk. Sinar matanya berubah jadi minta dikasihani, mau menangis….. Sakura yang melihat Aikawa kebingungan dan bahasa tubuh Tomoyo yang gelisah, membuat dia bingung dan menangis…. Melihat pemandangan itu, Aikawa panik.

Aikawa menyuruh mereka menunggu sebentar, dia berlari menanyakan ke pengurus flat tentang nomor yang dimaksud. Pengurus flat geleng kepala. "Mungkin flat-flat sebelah"

Dengan bingung, Aikawa berlari kembali ke gadis-gadis kecil itu.  
Desakan hawa dingin mulai merasuki tubuh Aikawa yang berkeringat.

Tidak tega, Aikawa akhirnya memutuskan untuk mempersilahkan 2 gadis itu menginap di rumahnya untuk malam itu.  
"Besok pagi sebelum sekolah, aku bantu cari flat itu."

-------------

Aikawa terkejut melihat Tomoyo yang membawa tas kopor sangat besar, sementara Sakura hanya membawa tas bepergian kecil dengan bag pack kecil dengan sayap. Dengan gelagapan, dia mempersilahkan mereka duduk di dapur.

Aikawa mengeluarkan susu karton dari kulkas dan menghangatkannya. Menuangnya ke 3 cangkir. Mempersilahkan mereka minum.

"Kalian tidur berdua seranjang dikamarku tidak apa kan?"  
"Aku tidur di ruang tamu."

Sakura menolaknya. "Kami saja yang tidur di ruang tamu. Maaf, kami sudah merepotkan."  
"Jangan…..????!!!! " Aikawa bersedak melihat Tomoyo membuka kopornya, mengeluarkan kasur udara dan memompanya dengan mesin otomatis….. Tomoyo menyodorkan selimut ke Sakura. Sakura yang juga terkejut, cuma bisa meringis sambil tersenyum, mengangguk kearah Aikawa.

----

"Oh ya, apa kalian sudah menelpon orang tua kalian? Mengabari kalau kalian belum menemukan saudara kalian?"

Tomoyo menggelengkan kepala, menoleh ke Sakura. "Aku cuma sempat bilang ke Erio kalau aku dan Sakura sudah sampai rumahnya. Tapi ternyata 201 itu bukan saudara kami. "

"Erio?" Aikawa heran. "Teman kami, Cuma hp dia yang bisa nyambung tadi."  
"Berarti besok, kita harus menghubungi orang tua kalian dulu agar mereka tidak khawatir."

Aikawa terbangun membaui bau makanan enak.  
Dengan terkejut, dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Berlari kearah dapur…  
"Pagi, kakak." Tomoyo tersenyum kearah Aikawa, sambil meletakkan telur dadar ke piring, sementara Sakura menuang susu hangat kedalam gelas. Tomoyo lalu berjalan kearah kompor dan mengangkat kari….

"Kalian jangan repot-repot seperti ini…" Aikawa tersipu.  
"Kami sudah menyusahkan, ini untuk sedikit membalas kebaikan kakak…"  
Aikawa makan sambil heran teringat: mana ada bumbu kare di kulkas ya??

------

Setelah sarapan, mereka berjalan menuju kantor telepon. Tomoyo yang menelpon. Bergeleng kepala, dia bilang ke Aikawa, tidak ada yang angkat telpon. Tapi dia sudah meninggalkan pesan…..sementara kakak dan ayah Sakura juga sedang di luar kota waktu mereka berangkat dari tempat asal.

Mereka menuju ke apartemen sebelah, sambil terus bertanya. Sampai apartemen ke-4, Tomoyo mengingatkan Aikawa untuk bersekolah…..  
"Bagaimana kalian, apa kalian bisa mencarinya sendiri?" Aikawa bertanya dengan panic  
Tomoyo mengangguk.  
"Kalau kalian masih tidak menemukan apartemen itu, kalian kembali aja ke flat ku." Ujar Aikawa sambil merogoh kunci.

Aikawa berlari sangat kencang kearah kelasnya, dering bel membuat dia semakin tersegal. Aikawa membungkuk kearah guru yang hendak memasuki ruangan kelas.

Sambil mengatur napas, Aikawa mengeluarkan bukunya, betapa terkejut dia saat sadar tugas yang harus dikumpulkan tidak ada dalam tasnya.

Melihat Aikawa yang kebingungan, "Kenapa?" Fujiwara, teman sebelah bangku dan seteam basket bertanya.  
"Tugasku ketinggalan."

Karena tidak menyerahkan tugas, guru menyuruh Aikawa menghadap setelah pulang sekolah untuk tugas hukuman.

-----

"Aikawa, tugas hukuman tidak jadi."

Aikawa terkejut memandangi wajah guru itu dengan heran. "Tadi ada anak perempuan menangis membawa tugasmu sambil bertanya ke guru disini dimana kelasmu. Dia menceritakan kalau kamu sudah membantunya dan gara-gara kamu membantunya, tugasmu ketinggalan di apartemen sebelah."

"Bapak juga akan panic kalau punya adik semanis itu mendapat masalah."

-------

Aikawa tidak dapat tenang berlatih basket. Dia memutuskan untuk meminjam HP Bu Icy untuk menelpon rumah. Telepon yang tidak kunjung diangkat membuat dia khawatir.

--------

Sementara, di flat Aikawa….  
Sakura dan Tomoyo yang baru saja pulang mencari apartemen 201e, terkejut dengan telpon yang tiba-tiba berdering. Mereka ragu untuk mengangkatnya. Sambil memandangi satu sama lain, mereka memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya, tapi telpon sudah terputus.

-----

Aikawa memutuskan untuk minta ijin pulang. Anggota team putri-putra dan pelatih terheran-heran dengan tingkahnya….

Aikawa berlari secepat mungkin ke flat-nya. Dengan terengah, dia merogoh kantongnya mencari kunci…..

Tapi kuncinya ternyata sudah dia berikan kepada Tomoyo dan Sakura.

Aikawa mengetuk pintu flatnya berharap mereka membukakan pintu. Hatinya semakin gelisah setelah ketukan ke-10, pintu juga belum dibuka. Pikirannya menerawang bingung kalau seandainya kedua gadis kecil itu tersesat lagi dan bagaimana dia harus mencari mereka. Bodohnya dia tidak menanyakan no handphone Tomoyo sebelumnya.

------

Betapa lega hatinya, mendengar decit pintu flatnya yang terbuka. Memandangi tangan kecil, yang mendorong pintu flatnya. Aikawa menanyakan apakah mereka sudah makan.  
Para gadis itu mengangguk.

Tomoyo menggandeng tangan Aikawa dan menyuruhnya duduk di dapur, membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan puding dan jus.

Setelah menghabiskan puding itu, Aikawa memutuskan kembali ke sekolah untuk berlatih kembali. Tomoyo menyuruhnya membawa beberapa botol jus dan pudding buatannya.

Teman seteam terheran dengan Aikawa yang kembali ke lapangan basket.  
"Kenapa? Apa kamu lupa mematikan kompor????"  
Aikawa tersipu, lalu menyerahkan bungkusan berisi pudding dan jus kepada mereka.  
"Kamu aneh sekali ya? Hanya pudding dan jus ini sudah bikin kamu sangat gelisah?"

Fujiwara menepuk pundak Aikawa yang sedang mencuci mukanya  
"Kenapa kamu hari ini? Aneh sekali? Apa ada masalah?"  
Aikawa menjadi sedikit ragu menceritakan tentang 2 gadis kecil yang tinggal di flatnya sekarang.  
Tapi dia memutuskan untuk mengundang Fujiwara ke flatnya… Mungkin Fujiwara bisa membantunya menyelesaikan masalah.

Fujiwara dengan terheran berjalan mengikuti Aikawa berjalan ke flatnya. Tingkah Aikawa yang mengetuk pintu flatnya, membuat dahinya mengernyit. Betapa terkejutnya dia memandang wajah manis Sakura yang membuka pintu, memandangi badan tingginya dengan agak takut.

Hatinya semakin terkejut setelah masuk ke dalam, memandangi gadis berambut panjang legam memakai epron dan memegang penggorengan dan spatula.  
"Tomoyo chan, kenapa repot membuat makan malam segala?" Aikawa terkejut. Tomoyo membungkuk kearah Fujiwara, memberi salam, lalu berlari kecil ke arah dapur, meletakkan penggorengan dan spatula lalu membuka kulkas.

"Aikawa, siapa mereka? Adikmu?"  
"Bukan."  
Fujiwara semakin bingung dengan jawaban Aikawa. Saat Aikawa hendak membuka mulut, Sakura memotong: " Maaf, kami tersesat, kakak menolong kami. Kami tidak bisa menghubungi keluarga kami. Erio, Erio juga tidak bisa dihubungi lagi, mungkin dia sedang ditempat kontes."  
Fujiwara diam bingung memandang Aikawa. Terlalu banyak informasi aneh masuk ke pendengarannya. Konsentrasinya terpecah saat melihat Tomoyo menyuguhinya minuman penyegar yang fancy: Bulatan buah melon dengan susu dengan sirup melon pada permukaan es serut.

"Bagaimana Fujiwara?"  
"Keluarga mereka tidak bisa dihubungi, mungkin harus menunggu keluarga mereka kembali untuk menjemput mereka. Apa harus lapor Bu Guru Icy?"  
"Mereka masih kecil. Mungkin setelah sadar mereka tidak sampai tujuan, keluarga akan kembali ke rumah dan menunggu telpon mereka di rumah."

"Lho kenapa kita tidak mengantar mereka ke rumah mereka di kota asalnya."

Aikawa baru tersadar dengan ide itu, langsung menoleh kearah Tomoyo. "Lho, mana Sakura?"

Tomoyo lalu menjawab: "Dia ke toilet. Itu…Kami sebenarnya juga pindahan baru di kota asal kami, jadi kurang paham dengan alamatnya. Rencananya dulu, saudara kami akan mengantar kami ke stasiun nanti dan setelah sampai di kota asal, kakak Sakura akan menjemput kami di stasiun KA."  
Fujiwara dan Aikawa agak heran dengan jawaban Tomoyo yang menyerocos polos.

Sakura yang kembali dari toilet memandangi Aikawa dan Fujiwara dengan sedikit takut dan tidak enak hati. Ekspresi Sakura membuat rasa heran Fujiwara dan Aikawa menguap.

Fujiwara akhirnya meneruskan pemaparan rencana asal tanpa kehilangan rasa ganjil di hatinya.  
"Tidak lama lah, daripada merepotkan Ibu Guru, bilang aja gadis berambut panjang itu saudaramu dan gadis satunya temannya."

Walau merasa aneh, Aikawa merasa itu ide yang cukup baik. Dia memandang kedua gadis itu meminta persetujuan. Sakura melihat kearah Tomoyo, entah kenapa dia merasa Tomoyo sangat senang dan lega. Tomoyo mengangguk tersenyum kearah Sakura. Kedua gadis itu mengangguk kearah Aikawa dan Fujiwara.

Aikawa berlatih dengan semangat dalam lapangan in-door sekolahnya bersama rekan seteam nya. Suara merdu Tomoyo dan Sakura, membuat team basket itu terkejut memandang kearah suara.  
"Kenapa kalian bisa tahu sekolahku?" Aikawa bertanya.  
"Sakura yang menemukannya. Kemarin dia mencarimu membawakan tugasmu yang tertinggal."  
Aikawa jadi teringat tugas hukuman yang tidak jadi dia terima. "Terima kasih Sakura."  
Sakura tersenyum mengangguk.  
"Aku bawakan makanan dan minuman." Tomoyo berujar.  
"Siapa mereka?" Bu Guru Icy bertanya penuh selidik.  
"Saudara Aikawa." Tukas Fujiwara. Semua yang berada di lapangan itu, terkejut bengong memandang kearah Fujiwara lalu Aikawa dan terakhir kedua gadis itu. Dua gadis itu meringis lalu membungkuk memberi salam.

Tomoyo tetaplah Tomoyo. Dengan tetap membawa tas besar, dia mengeluarkan kamera mensyuting semua sesi latihan yang dilakukan. Dia memaksa Sakura memakai salah satu kostum bikinannya dan membawa bola basket berpose. Team basket sangat terganggu dengan tingkah ke2 gadis itu. Bu Guru Icy menyuruh mereka latihan men-dribble bola dipojok lapangan.  
Tapi Tomoyo kurang ahli, sehingga saat mendribble, bola malah sering terlempar kedalam lapangan dan tetap menganggu. Bu Guru Icy akhirnya menyuruh mereka memainkan passing: lempar melempar bola, tapi……

Mereka memainkan bola basket itu bak bola plastik berisi udara yang dimainkan di pantai.

Tak dinyana, bola basket permainan latihan team cowok, terlempar kearah Tomoyo, Tomoyo diam tidak bisa berkutik hanya memandangi bola yang mendekat dengan kencang, dengan sigap Sakura melompat menepis bola itu masuk kembali ke lapangan.  
"Wow, Dia memang saudaramu, Aikawa."  
"Wah, Sakura-chan, masuk sini saja kalau kamu udah SMA. Team Sure Win mengundangmu."  
Sakura yang masih belum hilang rasa kagetnya, tidak paham dengan maksud perkataan team putri, beberapa detik kemudian, dia langsung kesakitan karena telapak tangannya memerah setelah menepis bola yang keras itu.

Hari demi hari dilalui Aikawa dengan anak2 perempuan itu. Dia mulai merasa senang dan nyaman karena anak-anak itu dirasanya sangat manis dan polos. Membuat dia tidak merasa kesepian di flat sendirian saat pulang latihan, pekerjaan rumah tangga tidak harus dia lakoni lagi. Walaupun boneka aneh Sakura seringkali membuatnya sedikit bergidik.

Entah kenapa dia sering merasa boneka itu bisa berpindah tempat sendiri, dan ada ekspresi pada wajah boneka itu. Saat, dia pegang boneka itu sepertinya sangat hangat untuk ukuran boneka dan dia juga heran dengan ekspresi Sakura yang panik saat dia mencoba memegang boneka itu.

----

Mayi sering merasa kalau Aikawa sangat dekat Tomoyo. Tomoyo yang sering mensyuting Aikawa membuat dia merasa sedikit terganggu dan terabaikan. Dia kan cuma teman saudara Aikawa…. Biar masih kecil, tapi Tomoyo sangat cantik.

Kebiasaan Tomoyo yang aneh dengan ide anehnya kadang bisa mendorong team basket melakukan hal yang baru yang aneh….  
Team basket putri sangat suka melihat kostum Tomoyo yang aneh tapi bagus….. melihat gelagat itu, Tomoyo berhasil membujuk team basket putri atau putra yang lagi tidak bertanding memberi dukungan kepada team yang bertanding dengan kostum yang aneh. Cheerleader2 dengan kostum aneh dilengkapi dengan pengganti suara yang aneh.

Hal ini membuat team cowok sangat tersiksa, kadang mereka diminta memakai kostum aneh oleh team cewek saat memberi dukungan seperti samurai dengan baju perang. "Darimana Tomoyo bisa dapat kostum seperti ini???!!!"

Suatu hari…..  
"Tomoyo, Ibu Guru lagi sibuk, jangan ganggu."  
"Bu Guru, tinggal sedikit, tinggal pasang bando ini aja."

Beberapa menit kemudian…

Suara tersedak pelatih Shin Tin yang menyapanya membuat Bu Icy langsung mengalihkan pandangan dari data pertandingan ke sumber suara. Wajah heran dan kaget yang memandangnya, membuat Bu Icy sadar bahwa ada yang salah dengan riasan Tomoyo…..  
Kemarahannya yang hampir saja meledak tiba-tiba menguap saat dia mendengar suara aneh mirip Darth Vader terdengar dari arah punggung pelatih Shin Tin.

Saat dia mengubah posisi tubuhnya, dia melihat Tomoyo dengan team Shin Tin sedang berakrab ria dan berhasil membuat mereka berpose untuk dia dengan kostum aneh…. Pemandangan itu membuat pelatih Shin Tin sangat marah dan membentak teamnya…. Tomoyo langsung menangis meminta maaf….. Lalu lari tanpa membawa kembali kostum2nya….

Suatu malam, Aikawa terbangun dengan suara berisik di luar…. Aikawa langsung melompat bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan memeriksa kondisi Sakura dan Tomoyo….

Apa??!! Mereka tidak ada di kamar tamu…. Aikawa berlari ke kamar mandi dan dapur…. Mereka tidak ada disana…  
Dia berlari ke pintu flat dan memeriksa keluar…. Suara berisik diluar masih terdengar olehnya…. Dia berlari mencari arah suara….. Dengan tergesa, dia menyusuri anak tangga…. Tiba-tiba ada cahaya sangat terang mengejutkannya dan dia terjatuh…. Tomoyo dan Sakura mendengar teriakan kesakitan Aikawa…. Ketakutan, mereka berlari mencari taksi membawa Aikawa ke rumah sakit….

Celaka Aikawa harus beristirahat, dia tidak boleh bertanding besok. Team basket putra sangat shock dengan berita itu. Tanpa Aikawa, team mereka yang cuma berlima tidak bisa main….

Karena merasa tidak enak, Sakura menawarkan diri untuk menjadi pemain pengganti…. Apa??? Dia kan sangat kecil….. perempuan lagi…. Untung saja pertandingan besok tidak sangat menentukan: poin mereka sudah cukup, walau mereka kalah tipis, mereka masih bisa lanjut ke babak berikutnya.

Ide Sakura dengan berat hati mereka terima… Sakura sudah cukup terlatih dan cukup berbakat, team putri Sure Win juga pasti sudah dikenal, tidak mungkin menyamar jadi anggota team cowok tapi bagaimana membuat Sakura tampak seperti anak laki-laki? Mereka menoleh kearah Tomoyo, senyuman Tomoyo membuat mereka yakin Tomoyo bisa mencari akal.

Sementara Bu Guru Icy, malam itu juga berhasil memaksa seorang murid lelaki untuk menandatangani formulir join team basket putra.

-----

Keesokannya, Sakura sangat gugup dengan kostum Sure Win….  
"Tomoyo, kostum team cowok sangat terbuka…. "  
"Sebentar, aku carikan kaos untuk mendobelnya…"  
Tomoyo berlari membuka pintu, berlari kencang kearah bangku dekat ruang ganti…..  
Langkahnya terhenti saat dia memandang sepasang mata memandanginya dengan tajam…..

-----

Sakura merasa heran dengan Tomoyo yang tidak kunjung kembali…. Dengan pelan, dia membuka pintu. Melongokkan kepalanya keluar… alangkah terkejut dia melihat Erio berdiri bersandar di dinding dekat kamar ganti…. Tersenyum padanya… Sakura sangat malu dengan riasan Tomoyo yang memberi dia sedikit kumis tipis…..

Erio menjelaskan sesuatu kepada dia, Sakura langsung berlari ke kamar ganti dan menghapus riasannya…

----

Team basket putra dan putri Sure Win sangat gelisah menunggu Sakura yang tidak kunjung keluar dari ruang ganti….. Bisik-bisik team lawan yang melihat kaki Aikawa yang dibalut membuat mereka lebih gugup…

Melihat Tomoyo yang berjalan keluar membuat mereka sedikit lega dan rasa lega itu berubah jadi kagum dan kaget saat melihat sosok orang dibelakang Tomoyo….

Semua anggota team cewek dan cowok segera mengerumuni sosok itu. Mayi memegangi pundak sosok itu dengan kagum, "Wah, Tomoyo, hebat sekali kamu menyulap Sakura menjadi persis cowok tulen… lho kayaknya juga tambah tinggi…."  
Tomoyo tidak sanggup berkata apapun… dia hanya bisa meringis….  
Sosok itu berjalan kearah Aikawa dan memandanginya dengan tajam… Aikawa yang terkejut dengan ekspresi itu, terus memandangi wajah itu….

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"  
Suara sosok itu membuat Aikawa yang duduk itu semakin terkejut. Demikian juga dengan anggota team lain…..  
Suara remaja laki-laki kecil….. Mereka lalu menoleh ke Tomoyo dengan sedikit ngeri….

Tapi mereka lalu terfokus pada permainan yang akan mereka mainkan. 'Sakura" yang pendek dan kecil mungkin harus ditugasi untuk "mencuri" bola dan prioritas bola dioper ke Ranmaru dan Fujiwara. Guard yang kecil….

-----

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Sakura… meminta maaf…. Team basket putri dan putra sangat terkejut. Kalau itu Sakura… "Sakura" ini siapa?

Sosok itu berjalan kearah Sakura, memandangi dengan tajam dan agak marah…. Sakura tersenyum kecut…. " Maaf, Syaoran…. Menyusahkan kamu…"

Teriakan wasit agar pertandingan segera dimulai, membuat Syaoran segera bergegas ke lapangan.

-----

Saat dilapangan, Fujiwara menepuk bahu Syaoran bertanya: "Jadi betul kamu bukan cewek?" Syaoran mengangguk. "Kamu pernah bermain basket?"  
"Pernah. Tapi bukan team."  
"Pernah mendrible?"

Wasit memelototi mereka. Fujiwara berjalan menjauhi Syaoran…

---

Team basket lawan sangat kasar. 20 detik pertama, Syaoran sudah jatuh tersungkur dijegal pemain lawan. Dengan pelanggaran itu, Syaoran berhak melakukan tembakan bebas 2 kali.  
Tembakan bebas sangat sulit dilakukan apalagi oleh Syaoran yang pendek. Tapi tidak dinyana, Syaoran mampu melempar bola masuk ke dalam ring 2 kali. Team Sure Win dapat tambahan 4 poin.

Kejutan yang dilakukan Syaoran membuat team lawan agak sedikit kelabakan. Mereka sedikit kehilangan focus sehingga Syaoran yang pendek berhasil merebut bola yang agak terlalu lambat dipassing dengan cara di pantulkan ke lantai lapangan. Syaoran mengoper bola ke Fujiwara dan Fujiwara berhasil menambah poin dengan melakukan tombokan/slam dunk. Fujiwara melangkah dengan senang kearah Syaoran, hendak melakukan tos… tapi langkahnya terhenti dan ikut memandang pemain lawan yang dipandangi tajam oleh Syaoran.

Mereka melanjutkan permainan. Syaoran sangat lincah, walau dia tahu sedikit tentang basket, tapi dia sering berhasil mencuri bola lalu mengopernya ke Ranmaru dan Fujiwara.  
Team Sure Win menang tipis…

----

Team Sure Win sangat berterimakasih kepada Syaoran. Mereka hendak menjamunya makan. Tapi kemana Syaoran? Erio juga tidak ada? Tinggal Tomoyo dan Sakura kebingungan menoleh kiri dan kanan.

-----

Ketukan pintu ruang ganti team STM yang baru dikalahkan Sure Win, membuat manajer team membuka pintu itu. Syaoran berdiri disana, memandang tajam kearah pemain yang menjegalnya.

"Hei, anak kecil, kamu mau dihajar ya?" Anggota lainnya tertawa.

Tanpa ragu, Syaoran berjalan masuk. Dia melompat dengan cepat kearah pemain yang mengancamnya tadi, dan melakukan totokan tekanan pada aliran darah pada daerah antara tengkuk dan tulang belikat. Totokan itu membuat wajah pemain itu berubah pucat - tidak bisa bernafas. Anggota team lain terhenyak tapi tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, karena Syaoran masih belum melepaskan tangannya.

Syaoran melepaskan tangannya lalu dengan cepat melakukan gerakan senam lantai backward-looping dan mendarat di bangku lain. Saat menoleh ke pintu yang terbuka, Syaoran sangat terkejut dengan hadirnya Erio dengan senyumannya yang aneh.

Ekspresi Erio juga membuat team basket STM itu ketakutan. "Anak-anak Sure Win, sangat menakutkan, apa benar mereka anak SMA?"

Team Sure Win yang mencari Syaoran terheran dengan Syaoran yang baru keluar dari ruang ganti team basket yang baru mereka lawan. Fujiwara tersentak langsung lari kearah ruang ganti, pandangan ketakutan para pemain bekas lawan mereka membuatnya kaget dan memandangi Syaoran. Dengan keras, dia menerkam tangan Syaoran dan membantingnya ke tembok serasa bertanya "Apa yang kamu lakukan didalam sana? Team ini tidak boleh ada masalah lagi!"

Syaoran membenturkan kepalanya ke kepala Fujiwara. Fujiwara terhuyung, jatuh terduduk. Syaoran berjalan kearahnya lalu berjongkok dan menawarkan tangannya untuk membantu Fujiwara berdiri. Sambil membantu Fujiwara berdiri, dia berbisik dengan nada penuh amarah "Kalau Sakura yang bermain basket, dan mereka melakukan tackle kotor seperti itu, aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan pada mereka."

Keesokan paginya, team kembali berlatih. Mereka memutuskan untuk memasuki lapangan bersama dengan rasa tidak enak memikirkan kejadian kemarin selain itu mereka juga khawatir dengan Syaoran dan Erio yang menghilang entah kemana setelah kejadian itu. Saat masuk, mereka dikejutkan dengan wanita-wanita berpakaian hitam, berkaca mata hitam, berdiri dengan tegap di samping seorang wanita setengah baya, memakai pakaian kerja wanita berdiri memandangi ring basket.

Bu Guru Icy menyapanya dan bertanya ada keperluan apa.  
Wanita setengah baya itu berkata "Selamat pagi, saya mencari Tomoyo dan Sakura-chan."  
"Ada apa Anda mencari mereka?"  
"Saya Ibu Tomoyo, kenalkan." Seraya menyodorkan tangannya.  
Penjelasan Ibu Tomoyo tentang Sakura dan Tomoyo membuat anggota seteam marah kepada Aikawa.

Bu Icy langsung memencet tuts pada hp-nya menelpon rumah Aikawa. Aikawa menjawab telepon itu, suara kemarahan Bu Icy membuatnya kaget. Dengan gelisah dia menunggui Bu Icy dan team Sure Win di flatnya.

-----

Kata-kata "Aikawa, kamu join team ini apa untuk menyelidiki untuk team Tendoji?" "Kami semua betul2 bodoh mengira kamu benar-benar mau jadi bagian team Sure Win yang bermasalah."

Sakura keheranan dengan perkataan pedas team Sure Win kepada Aikawa. Dia semakin bingung saat mendengar Tomoyo berkata: "Maaf Sakura, Maaf Kakak-kakak, saya Cuma mau tahu kenapa kakak Aikawa pergi dari Tendoji."

Keheningan tercipta saat Tomoyo berkata demikian. Suara tawa Ibu Tomoyo membuat mereka menoleh kearah suara. "Hmm, kalian pikir aku akan menghabiskan waktu Aikawa untuk menyelidiki team yang sudah hampir punah. Aikawa??? Hahaha, aku tidak akan memakainya untuk melakukan penyelidikan apapun. Dia tidak berbakat. Betul-betul kalian memandangku rendah… Dengan kekuasaanku, aku bisa menutup sekolah Sure Win… Tomoyo, ayo kita pulang, kamu sudah menyusahkan dengan memberitahukan kota yang salah."

Ucapan Ibu Tomoyo membuat anggota team Sure Win merasa bersalah kepada Aikawa. Mereka menoleh minta maaf kepada Aikawa yang menunduk sedih. "Minna, maukah kalian semua pergi dari rumahku sekarang? Aku perlu waktu sendiri."

-----

Setelah beberapa saat, setelah team Sure Win pergi,  
Aikawa yang termenung sedih, merasa dibohongi Sakura dan Tomoyo sambil terus terbayang keberadaan mereka didalam rumahnya dulu. Lamunannya terhenti saat mendengar teriakan Sakura di luar pintunya. Dengan tertatih, dia membuka pintu flat dengan perlahan.

Terkejut, Didekat tangga, dia melihat Sakura sambil menangis berkata kepada Tomoyo: "Kenapa kamu bohong juga sama aku mau liat bibimu, aku sangat ketakutan karena kupikir kita benar-benar salah apartemen. Dan merasa tidak enak dengan kakak Aikawa?"  
Tomoyo tertunduk sambil meminta maaf kepada Sakura.

Suara Erio dari ujung koridor membuat Sakura dan Tomoyo terkejut menoleh kea rah suara. "Sakura-chan, tidak pandai berakting. Tomoyo-chan sulit membangun kepercayaan tanpa kehadiran Sakura. Benarkan Tomoyo?"  
Tomoyo menoleh kearah Sakura: "Maaf, Sakura."

Tiba-tiba Erio berjalan kearah pintu flat Aikawa yang terbuka separuh. "Konichiwa, onni-chan."  
Aikawa sangat terkejut, dengan gelagapan, dia membuka pintunya lebar.  
Erio melanjutkan, "Kalau mau marah, marahlah kepada aku dan Tomoyo."

Belum sempat menjawab, tiba-tiba Syaoran datang dengan pakaian pendeta exorcist Tiongkok hijaunya lengkap dengan pedang exorcist dan pak kwa…  
"Erio, memang ada yang tidak beres, kita harus bekerja sama, mungkin pintu neraka."

Dengan sangat cepat, Erio dan Syaoran melompat kearah bawah dan menghilang dari pandangan Aikawa.

Sakura mengeluarkan boneka aneh dari dalam tasnya. "Kero, ayo." Sakura berlari dengan khawatir mengikuti Syaoran. Tomoyo dengan santai mengeluarkan kamera. Tersenyum kepada Aikawa, mengangguk sedikit lalu berlari mengikuti Sakura.

Aikawa yang heran ada apa, dengan tertatih, menuruni anak tangga, langkahnya terhenti saat dia melihat anggota team basket putra Sure Win menyusuri anak tangga dengan wajah keheranan.

Aikawa berpandangan beberapa detik dengan team nya itu, pikirannya menerawang kemana-mana. Untuk memecah kebekuan, Ranmaru membuka pembicaraan: "Kukira gadis-gadis itu sudah pulang ke Tokyo."

Teringat Sakura dan Tomoyo, Aikawa, mempercepat langkahnya sampai hampir terjatuh. Fujiwara memapahnya. "Kamu mau kemana?"  
"Ikut gadis-gadis itu."

Sesampainya disana,  
Mereka melihat Syaoran terbanting kedekat kaki mereka. Segera mereka menolong Syaoran. "Kamu tidak apa?"  
Mereka tercekat melihat sesosok orang berjubah hitam melompat mengarahkan pedang kearah Syaoran. Dengan sigap Syaoran menangkisnya. Dengan sangat marah, orang berbaju hitam itu, berkata: "Aku akan menghabisi kalian semua."  
Erio segera membaca mantra yang melumpuhkan kaki orang berjubah hitam bersamaan dengan itu muncul pentagram pada halaman gedung yang kosong dibawah kaki sosok yang sangat marah itu.

"Lepaskan aku, atau kalian merasakan jurusku ini."  
Tiba-tiba aura cahaya keputih biruan lalu disertai aura kelam hitam pekat menyelubungi tubuhnya. Aura kelam itu membentuk sesosok naga pada tubuh orang yang pendek berambut kaku keatas dengan sedikit warna putih pada rambutnya. Team basket dan team Syaoran sangat terkejut saat kulit dahi orang ini terbelah dan sebiji mata membuka dari dalamnya. Mereka berteriak kaget dan ketakutan. Energi roh yang terpancar pada tubuh orang itu membuat mantra Erio sedikit terpatahkan.

Sesosok naga kelam bersesuaian dengan kemarahan sosok yang bermata tiga itu muncul dari aura kelam. Naga itu menuju kearah Erio dengan cepat. Mantra Erio masih bisa membentengi dirinya dengan dinding penahan, tapi kebocoran aura hitam pekat membuat energinya sangat terkuras dan sesak nafas. Kesempatan ini digunakan Syaoran untuk menyerang sosok itu dengan pedang. Tapi angin tangkisan pedang sosok itu, membuat kulit otot Syaoran terluka dan Syaoran terpelanting.  
Sakura berusaha mengganggu konsentrasi sosok itu dengan memakai segala kartu clow yang dia punya tapi kurang berefek bahkan Kero dengan bentuk singa jantan bersayapnya sudah tertelungkup lemas karena aliran energi naga kelam.

Team basket berusaha membantu Erio dengan melemparkan batu pada sosok berjubah hitam itu. Sosok berjubah hitam itu dengan cepat mengibaskan pedangnya membentuk angin dan mengarahkan aura energi roh kelamnya kearah team basket itu sampai mereka sesak nafas dan berbaring lemah di lapangan kosong.

Tiba-tiba ada sinar terang, mematahkan aura naga kelam yang menyerang Erio. Dengan marah, sosok berjubah hitam itu menoleh kearah sumber sinar. "Aku sudah menduga kalau kamu!"  
"Hiei, ngapain kamu dengan mereka!"  
"Anak-anak busuk penyihir itu menyerangku saat keluar dari gerbang dimensi."  
"Sudahlah, mereka cuma anak-anak. Lagian mereka sudah teler semua, kamu tidak tergores sedikitpun. Ayo kita cari Kuwabara."

Aura gelap Hiei memudar. Team basket dapat berdiri dengan terhuyung. Syaoran dan Erio juga sudah bisa memasang kuda-kuda. Yusuke menghardik Syaoran dan Erio, menggenggam pakaian mereka dan mengangkatnya tinggi dengan Syaoran ditangan kanan dan Erio tangan kiri. "Kalian, mau apa? Tanpa tanya baik-baik langsung menyerang orang, dasar gila."  
"Kalian bukan orang, kalian siluman." Syaoran bertukas dengan memandang Yusuke dengan tajam.  
"Dasar, anak-anak keras kepala." Ujar Yusuke sambil memperkuat cekikannya.

Suara Aikawa membuat Yusuke menoleh, "Saya meminta maaf mewakili mereka." Aikawa membungkuk kearah Yusuke. "Maaf, kami sudah tidak sopan. Mohon, lepaskan kami."  
Yusuke melepaskan Syaoran dan Erio. Mereka terjatuh terduduk di tanah. Yusuke mengobok telinga dengan kelingkingnya.  
"Baik, asal kalian setuju untuk menutup mulut soal hal ini."  
Hiei mengeram geram. "Hiei, sudahlah… kita pulang."

Tiba-tiba Yusuke, tersadar akan sesuatu, dia lalu berjalan kearah Aikawa. Team basket dengan refleks melakukan gerakan hendak mendorong Yusuke. Yusuke tiba-tiba menghilang. Suaranya yang terdengar dari belakang telinga Aikawa membuat team basket bergidik ngeri. "Oh ya, omong-omong… ini kota apa ya? Kamu bisa nunjukin arah stasiun kereta api?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang gadis berteriak dari arah atas. Betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat seorang gadis berkimono naik sapu terbang. "Yusuke, Ko En Ma memanggilmu."  
"Ahhh, malas. Aku mau pulang."  
"Wah sudah tidak sabar bertemu Keiko ya…. dengar ya…. Aku ada lihat beberapa tiket pertandingan Smack Down di meja Ko En Ma pagi ini… mungkin akan diberikan padamu…"  
"Beneran????? Ya ketemu beberapa menit juga tidak apa, sekalian antar aku pulang juga."  
Tiba-tiba Hiei, Yusuke dan gadis itu menghilang bak layar TV dimatikan.

Beberapa bulan kemudian,  
"Aikawa, pertandingan kita berikutnya ke Tokyo."  
"Bagaimana mau mengunjungi Sakura di sekolahnya?"  
Aikawa menghela nafas. "Aku masih tidak percaya, anak-anak sekecil mereka harus berurusan dengan hal seperti itu tiap hari."  
"Tapi aku sangat merindukan mereka." Dengan keputusan mengunjungi Sakura lebih dulu, mereka berangkat lebih awal dari jadwal pertandingan ke Tokyo.

------

Sesampainya, di Tokyo….  
Dengan naik kereta bawah tanah, mereka menuju ke sekolah Sakura. Tak dinyana, mereka bertemu dengan team Banumu Timur. Team ini memang bermaksud jalan-jalan aja. Mereka malah ikut ke sekolah Sakura setelah hidung mereka "tercocok" dengan kehadiran Satomi, manajer team Sure Win.

Saat asyik bercengkrama, tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan seorang gadis dengan suara yang sangat dikenal team Sure Win. "Kakak, tolong minggir."

Sakura dengan nekad, berdiri dengan kuda-kuda dan memukulkan tongkatnya pada pentagram gaib yang terbentuk dilantai gerbong. "Api, aku memerintahmu." Teriakan penumpang lain yang berebut lari ke gerbong lain, tidak membuat team Sure Win beranjak. Kelakuan aneh team Sure Win, membuat langkah team Banumu Timur, yang hendak mengevakuasi diri ke gerbong sebelah, jadi terhenti.

"Kenapa?"  
Aikawa berteriak kepada Sakura "Sakura, ada apa, ayo lari."

Dengan gemetar, Sakura menunggu sesuatu dari gerbong sebelah. Sesosok gelap, dengan gigi tajam, melompat memecahkan pintu antar gerbong. Serangan kartu clow api tidak membuat sosok itu terluka. Saat sosok itu, melompat kearah Sakura. Aikawa dengan segera menangkap tubuh Sakura dan mendorongnya kesamping. Aikawa yang mengambil posisi Sakura cuma bisa terpaku memandang sosok buas itu melompat ke arahnya. Tiba-tiba, ada sinar berbentuk burung gaib disertai kartu-kartu bercahaya, menempel pada tubuh makhluk buas itu. Alunan mantra perlahan, membuat makhluk itu kesakitan lalu melompat keluar kearah jendela.  
Sosok asal suara mantra itu berjalan keluar dari kegelapan. Wajah tampannya sedikit panik memandangi Sakura dan Aikawa, lalu dia dengan segera melompat keluar dari jendela kereta api yang masih berkecepatan tinggi.

Team-team basket itu menganga kagum melihat kecepatan pria itu.

Tiba-tiba kereta api berhenti mendadak,  
Aikawa mengejar pria itu turun, sesampai disana dia melihat aparat2 polisi memenuhi tempat itu, tampak polisi yang pangkatnya tertinggi disana senang dengan kehadiran pria itu. "Subaru, terimakasih sekali kamu ada di Tokyo, bagaimana nenekmu?"

Aikawa memberanikan diri menyapa pria itu "Kak, terimakasih."  
Pria itu menoleh kepadanya, menepuk bahunya. Lalu pergi begitu saja. Saat menoleh mengamati punggung pria itu, Aikawa serasa melihat berton-ton beban dan kesedihan di pundaknya.

----

Team Banumu Timur dengan gemetar berkata: "Tokyo, sangat mengerikan. Kenapa ada makhluk seperti itu disini?"  
Lalu mereka memandangi Sakura yang terus memandangi terowongan gelap dari balik jendela kereta. Sakura terus bergumam: "Subaru…" Tiba-tiba, Sakura pingsan.

Team basket berjalan-jalan menikmati suasana pasar malam. Saat menoleh kerumunan gadis-gadis yang tertawa cerita disamping, mereka melihat pria yang menolong mereka di kereta api. Pria itu terlihat berlari-lari celingukan mencari seseorang.

"Kakak Subaru…" Aikawa meneriakinya.  
"Hei, Aikawa kamu tahu namanya?"  
"Iya, aku dengar paman polisi memanggilnya begitu."  
Subaru menoleh. Aikawa berlari kecil kearahnya.

"Ada apa kakak? Kakak mencari siapa?"

Subaru memandangi Aikawa dan menemukan ide yang bagus. "Tolong bantu aku cari seseorang anak laki-laki seumuranmu, berambut hitam tidak terurus, agak kurus, memakai seragam sekolah berwarna hitam kehijauan."

"Namanya siapa Kak? Biar kami bisa memanggil-i-nya."

"Hmm, bilang saja, Subaru mencarinya."

Aikawa berpikir dengan heran: "Kenapa dengan namanya ya? Namanya susah disebut atau lucu mungkin?"

Aikawa segera menyuruh teman-temannya membantu mencari anak laki-laki yang dicari Subaru.  
Mereka juga heran saat Aikawa menyuruh mereka menyebut Subaru mencarinya. "Namanya pasti lucu…"

Subaru terdiam memandangi kelincahan langkah mereka yang berpencar. "Bahaya bagi mereka kalau sampai mereka disangka musuh olehnya." Pikirnya dalam hati.

Aikawa bersama dengan salah seorang anggota team Banumu Timur berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang gelap. Tiba-tiba, mereka melihat sesosok anak laki-laki berdiri diatas tembok pembatas. "Ngapain dia, masa dia yang dicari kak Subaru? Dia pake seragam tuh."

"Hai…." Aikawa meneriaki remaja itu sambil melambaikan tangan. "Kamu kenal kakak Subaru? Dia mencarimu."  
"Tidak kenal." Remaja itu melompat turun dengan ringan.

"Hebat sekali dia! Lompat dari ketinggian itu…." Anggota team Banumu Timur kagum.

Remaja itu berjalan santai kearah setapak jalan yang gelap. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara Subaru meneriakinya: "Kamui, tunggu."

Kamui berhenti sejenak dan menoleh ke Subaru. "Kamui, Dragon of Heaven menunggumu…."

Kamui meneruskan langkahnya tidak memperdulikan Subaru. Aikawa tidak menyukai kelakuan Kamui yang dirasainya sombong. Dia berlari kehadapan Kamui. "Kamu, seharusnya menghargainya… jawab dia dengan sepatah dua patah kata."  
Kamui mendorong tubuh Aikawa. Lalu berjalan pelan lagi.

Anggota team Banumu Timur yang menemani Aikawa jadi ikut geram dan melancarkan tinju ke Kamui. Kamui menangkap tinjunya dan memelintir tangannya. "Kalian sudahlah berhenti. Terimakasih." Subaru berteriak. Kamui melepaskan genggamannya. Lalu berjalan pergi.

"Kak, siapa itu?" Aikawa bertanya dengan bingung.  
"Sudahlah. Ayo, aku traktir makan saja."  
Walaupun masih kebingungan, mereka mengikuti Subaru.

Sementara di tempat lain….  
Fujiwara dengan seorang anggota Banumu Timur celingukan mencari remaja berseragam sekolah.

Saat, dijalan setapak, tiba-tiba seseorang yang mengendarai sepeda pancal dengan cepat, hampir menabraknya. Seseorang itu tersungkur karena menghindari tabrakan. Fujiwara dan temannya lari kearah orang itu. "Kamu tidak apa?"

Orang itu terduduk dan menoleh ke arah Fujiwara dan temannya.

Tiba-tiba anggota team Banumu Timur itu berteriak…. "Hei, kamu kan Fuma…. "  
Fujiwara keheranan. "Oh, aku ingat kamu sekarang…" seraya berdiri, Fuma tersenyum. "Wah, kamu pasti datang untuk bertanding ya… Siapa dia?"  
"Kenalkan dia Fujiwara… kapten team Sure Win yang lagi naik daun…."  
Fuma tersenyum hangat dan menjabat tangannya.  
"Oh ya, kenapa kamu kelihatan sangat tergesa tadi?"  
"Ehhh…. Itu…. Aku mengikuti seseorang…. Tapi dia menghilang…"  
"Oh ya…. Kami juga mencari seseorang remaja yang berseragam sekolah."  
"Wah… ayo kita jalan bersama-sama mungkin kita bisa menemukannya nanti."  
"Ya, ide yang bagus….."  
"Wah, tanganmu lecet…. kita harus cari ruang kesehatan." Fuma mengangguk….

-----

Saat menuju ruang kesehatan, mereka berpapasan dengan Subaru dan Aikawa. "Ada apa?"  
"Dia jatuh."  
"Siapa dia?"  
"Eh… Fuma ya…. Wah sudah lama…. Aku rindu bertanding basket denganmu.." Aikawa berteriak girang.  
Fuma tersenyum. "Wah lama tak jumpa. Sebentar, aku mau mengobati lukaku."  
"Ya, ayo kita makan mie ramen disana nanti…. Baunya sangat enak."  
Aikawa dan team Banumu Timur terus memandangi rombong penjual mie ramen.

Fuma menyadari kehadiran Subaru… pandangannya tiba-tiba berubah tajam, dan dingin….. Ekspresi menakutkan itu terlihat Fujiwara…. Dia menoleh ke Subaru yang terlihat kaget dan memikirkan sesuatu.

-----

Setelah melihat Fuma, selesai diobati dengan segera team2 basket itu berlari ke rombong mie ramen. Mereka sangat kaget saat melihat rupa penjual rombong mie ramen itu. "Heee…. Wah asyik deh Pak, kostumnya, mirip rubah beneran….. Tapi ngapain pake kimono ya Pak?"

Penjual bertampang rubah ini terlihat terkejut saat mereka duduk dan berbicara dengan dia. Fuma dan Subaru terus memandangi penjual itu dengan rasa tidak enak lalu berpandangan. Fujiwara yang dari tadi memperhatikan Fuma terus jadi ikutan memandangi penjual ramen itu dengan tajam. Lalu dia berbisik pada Aikawa.  
"Aika, lihat kostum rubahnya, ada ekspresinya…"  
"Wah, mungkin kostumnya sepabrik dengan punya Tomoyo." Teman seteam Sure Win bertukas, sambil memakan lahap mie itu.  
Tiba-tiba dari samping rombong ada seorang anak laki-laki berkaca mata membawa panci. Dua kelihatan terkejut dan takut melihat mereka yang makan mie lalu berpandangan dengan penjual mie ramen itu.

Dengan gugup, dia meminta oden….. Penjual itu menggeleng….. "Aku tidak jual oden hari ini."  
"Kenapa?" anak berkaca mata itu keheranan, sambil dengan takut mencuri-curi pandang kearah team basket yang sedang makan. "Ya, "pengunjung" bazaar ini kebanyakan anak muda yang bersemangat, oden kurang mengenyangkan jadi aku jualan ramen hari ini."

Agaknya anak berkaca mata itu merasa terganggu dengan pelototan beberapa anggota team basket bahkan ada yang hampir tertawa melihat dia membawa panci. Dengan keras dan histeris dia meneriaki mereka: "Kenapa kalian ng-lihatin aku terus???!!!!" Makan saja dengan baik!!! Jangan mengganggu manusia!"  
"Hah, kenapa dia?"  
"Pecandu oden kali."  
"Hei, dasar gila, oden-mu ada di rombong lain di sono." Seorang anggota team Banumu Timur, berdiri mengusir dia.  
Subaru yang dari tadi diam saja tenang menikmati mie ramen, angkat bicara. "Adik yang berkacamata, mungkin kamu harus kembali saat dia berjualan oden saja." Subaru lalu berdiri dan berjalan kearah anak berkacamata itu, anak itu langsung berancang mau lari terbirit-birit, tapi Subaru keburu memegang pundaknya. Sentuhan itu membuat dia lemas sambil berteriak ketakutan. Subaru berbisik padanya "Kami manusia kok, tidak seperti penjual oden itu. Aku minta tolong, biarkan mereka memakan ramennya dengan lahap dulu, jangan bilang kalau penjualnya siluman karena jarang ada ramen seenak itu."

Anak berkacamata itu menggangguk kebingungan. Lalu berlari pergi.  
"Anak itu kenapa ya? Apa yang kakak bilang padanya?" Aikawa keheranan.  
Belum lagi Subaru menjawab pertanyaan Aikawa, tiba-tiba terdengar suara wanita bertanya kepada penjual oden sambil mabuk. "Waaa… kenapa tidak jualan oden hari ini? Apa Watanuki sudah sampai sini tadi?"  
"Mohon maaf sebesarnya, Nyonya. Iya, tadi dia kesini."  
Penampilan seksi wanita itu membuat team basket itu tidak bisa focus pada mie nya mereka terus mencuri melirik pada wanita itu.  
Tapi setelah mendengar nama Watanuki beberapa anggota team basket langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Jadi namanya Watanuki, April Mop April Mop."

Subaru terlihat tegang dengan kehadiran wanita itu. Aikawa yang melihat ekspresinya langsung berpikir "Kakak suka ama nyonya ini ya…. Tapi nyonya ini memang sangat cantik."  
Dengan menegak sake dari botol keramiknya, wanita ini berjalan terhuyung lalu menindih Subaru. Dengan mengelus wajah Subaru, lalu menunjuk kesuatu kedai sake:"Tampan, bisa tolong papah aku ke kedai sake disana…."  
Wajah Subaru memerah. Teriakan team basket membuatnya kaget: "Ayo kak, semangat." Sambil mengacungkan jempol.

Subaru membopongnya ke bangku taman. "Sebentar, aku belikan kopi instant." Sambil membuka jasnya dan memantelkannya pada wanita itu. Sambil menggenggam jas itu, wanita itu berdiri lagi melangkah ke rombong mie yang penuh berisi remaja laki-laki yang memandanginya terus.

Langkah lurus wanita itu menuju mereka membuat mereka gugup. Wanita itu duduk dibangku, menyibakkan rambutnya. Lalu dia bertukas: "Kalian bertanding basket ya."  
"Kok, Ibu tahu?"  
"Iya, terlihat dari kulit jari kalian yang menebal. Biar kutebak, kalian bukan dari sini ya."  
"Wah, betul, pasti tahu dari logat kami." Ujar mereka bersemangat.  
Wanita itu tersenyum. "Entah kenapa, aku ingin meramal kalian."  
"Wah, ibu membuka stand ramal disini ya."  
"Tidak." Ujar wanita itu misterius sambil melahap mie ramen yang disajikan penjual.  
"Hmm, enak…. Nanti kusuruh Watanuki beli beberapa porsi."  
"Terimakasih." Penjual bertampang rubah itu berbahagia dan bangga.  
Mereka terus memandangi nyonya itu, penasaran dengan ramalannya itu.  
"Kalian tentunya tidak akan percaya dengan aku seandainya aku tidak bisa menyebut masa lalu kalian."  
Mereka menggangguk kagum, aura misteri merasuk ke hidung mereka.  
"Ah sudahlah, aku tidak mau banyak berbicara…. Kedua kubu team basket, kalian akan bertanding dengan puas… tapi jangan sampai gadis cantik berambut hitam sekuping itu menjadi masalah diantara kalian."  
Nyonya itu lalu menoleh kearah anggota Banumu yang berambut kuncir sambil menghirup kuah ramen. "Auramu kurang bagus beberapa hari ini gara-gara gadis itu…. Menurutmu bukankah akan sangat buruk kalau hal itu sampai mempengaruhi permainanmu?" Mereka langsung teringat Satomi yang tinggal di asrama bersama dengan gadis-gadis manajer team-team lain yang lagi malas menikmati pasar malam pada malam yang dingin itu. Team basket terdiam berpikir setelah mendengar perkataan wanita itu sambil kagum dengan ramalan to the point nya.

Nyonya itu beranjak pergi lalu berjalan kearah Subaru yang kebingungan mencarinya. Wanita itu melepaskan jas Subaru yang dipakainya, mengembalikannya ke Subaru lalu mengelus wajah Subaru: "Tampan, mabukku sudah hilang dengan memakan ramen itu. Nasihatku untukmu: untuk mengubah kenyataan dan sejarah, harus ada bayaran yang harus kamu bayar untuk menghilangkan ketidakseimbangan."  
Wanita itu berjalan pergi kearah kegelapan. Subaru tampak terkejut dengan perkataan wanita itu lalu berdiri tertegun memandangi kegelapan malam yang menelan bayangan wanita itu.

-----

Tiba-tiba penjual ramen, berbicara pada anggota team basket untuk memecah kebekuan:  
"Wah, semoga sukses dengan pertandingannya ya…."  
"Ya terimakasih Bapak."  
"Maaf, mie-ku sudah habis, aku berencana mau pulang sekarang, anakku sudah ketiduran." Sambil terus memandangi anaknya yang ada tertidur dibawah.  
"Mari kami bantu." Aikawa menawarkan bantuan.  
"Oh, tidak usah." Bapak itu buru-buru menolak. "Berkat kalian, mie ku langsung habis."  
Karena keributan, anak penjual itu bangun. Sambil menggosok matanya, dia merangkak keluar melihat pembeli rombongnya.  
Dengan heran dan polos, dia bertanya pada ayahnya: "Ayah, kenapa manusia seperti mereka bisa melihat kita?"  
Ayahnya yang tercekat dengan perkataan anaknya langsung menoleh dengan bingung kearah team basket itu.  
"Apa maksudnya?" Team basket itu memandangi penjual mie ramen itu.

Seketika itu juga, angin dingin bertiup kencang membawa kabut yang menyelubungi mereka dan setelah kabut aneh itu menghilang, rombong itu langsung lenyap.  
"Hah, mana rombong mie itu?"  
"Masa rombong mie hantu? Kan dikota ini aneh sekali…… kita ketemu makhluk aneh di KA kapan hari."  
Mengingat hal itu, mereka merasa mau muntah. "Apa yang kita makan tadi?????!!"  
"Apa wanita itu dan Watanuki itu hantu?  
Mereka menoleh kearah Subaru. Pandangan Subaru terlihat agak kosong memandangi lahan kosong bekas rombong tadi.

------

"Kenapa kakak? Kakak terlihat cemas dan pucat?" Sakura mengagetkan Aikawa yang terdiam memikirkan mie ramen semalam.  
Lalu dengan memandangi perutnya dia bertanya dengan khawatir: "Sakura, tadi malam sepertinya kami makan barang aneh. Menurutmu, apa kami akan baik-baik saja?"  
Sakura lalu mengaitkan kelingkingnya ke kelingking Aikawa, sambil tersenyum dia berkata: "Semua akan baik-baik saja, kakak."  
Aikawa merasa agak tenang melihat senyuman dan keyakinan Sakura.

----

"Fuma, jangan pelit…. Kita mau lihat-lihat rumahmu yang kuil tradisional itu. Ayolah waktu kita tinggal sedikit nih." Team Banumu merengek.  
Anggota team basket Fuma langsung memasang muka masam sambil berkata: "Paling hanya mau lihat adiknya. Heran deh, ada team basket yang tidak niat kayak kalian??!!"  
"Adiknya???? Wah cantik tidak???? Pelit sekali kamu tidak pernah mengenalkan?"  
Fuma tersenyum menggaruk kepalanya. Dengan agak terpaksa, dia mengiyakan mereka.

----

"Kotori…. Kotori…." Fuma meneriaki adiknya.  
Kotori keluar dari dalam. "Kakak, sudah pulang ya…" Kotori menyambutnya dengan senang.  
"Ehh???" Kotori terkaget melihat begitu banyak orang masuk rumahnya.  
Fuma tersenyum. Lalu mengenalkan mereka satu persatu.  
"Sebentar aku ambil minum."  
"Wow, adikmu sangat cantik dan lemah lembut. Dia sudah punya pacar belum??"  
"Hush, tidak sopan sekali." Fuma hanya bisa tersenyum, sesekali dengan agak gelisah dia menoleh keluar.  
Sementara anak lainnya sangat mengagumi penampakan gedung dengan desain arsitek tradisional itu. "Hoooo…" sambil memandangi langit-langit dan seluruh ruangan.

----

"Yup, sudah sangat malam nih, kami pamit pulang dulu. Hi, Kotori, boleh minta nomor hp tidak??" Kotori hanya tertunduk malu dengan wajah memerah.  
"Hei, kamu harus minta ijin Fuma dulu…."  
"Gimana, kakak, boleh tidak???"  
"Itu…. Terserah adikku saja…" Dengan salah tingkah Fuma menjawabnya.  
"Aku antar mereka…" Fuma menoleh ke Kotori.

----

"Semoga beruntung dengan pertandingan besok."  
"Kamu juga…."  
Saat hendak membalik badan, tetamu itu melihat wajah Fuma tiba-tiba berubah pucat dan khawatir, Fuma segera berlari ke pagar kawat depan mereka. Fuma berjongkok, membangunkan seseorang. "Kamui, Kamui, apa yang terjadi? Kamu banyak berdarah."  
"Kamui?" Aikawa terkaget ingat kejadian di pasar malam.  
Fuma langsung menggendong Kamui yang setengah sadar kedalam rumah Kamui yang memang tetangga mereka.

"Sial, tidak ada perban atau apa." Fuma membuka semua laci dan lemari dengan tergesa.  
Aikawa segera berlari ke dapur masak air panas.  
"Ranmaru, aku minta tolong, minta ke Kotori obat luka dan perban. Tapi, jangan bilang Kamui terluka. Nanti dia khawatir." Fuma menepuk pundak Ranmaru.  
Dengan keheranan, Ranmaru pergi, lalu tersadar sesuatu, "Wah, jangan-jangan anak itu pacarnya Kotori."  
Kotori dengan cepat mengambilkan obat luka. Ranmaru berbohong kalau temannya terlalu ceroboh sehingga tersandung dan terluka gores kecil sambil menasehatinya agar tetap di rumah saja jangan khawatir.

----

"Kamui, kamu sudah sadar…." Fuma bertanya dengan khawatir. Kamui hanya menoleh kearah jendela tidak menjawab sepatah katapun.  
Team basket itu agak marah dengan tingkah Kamui, tapi melihat tampang sedih Fuma mereka jadi mengurungkan niat memberi nasihat dan omelan kepada Kamui.  
"Ya, sudah nanti aku kembali."  
Kamui tetap diam saja memandang jendela.

-----

"Kamu ada masalah dengan dia ya?"  
"Kelihatannya dia marah sama kamu?" Aikawa bertanya dengan heran.  
Fuma memandangi Aikawa. "Entahlah, dia kembali setelah menghilang selama 6 tahun, tapi semenjak kembali, kelakuannya jadi aneh….. aku juga heran, dia pergi bersama ibunya dulu, ibunya dimana sekarang?" Fuma berkeluh kesah dengan nada khawatir.  
"Maaf, aku lupa berterimakasih. Terimakasih atas bantuan kalian." Fuma membungkuk.  
"Eh… jangan-jangan, tidak perlu sungkan. Omong-omong, pakaianmu berdarah, nanti adikmu khawatir dan ketakutan." Aikawa berujar.  
Fuma langsung memandangi bajunya yang berlumuran darah.  
"Eh… itu, bajuku tidak cukup, ahh… Fujiwara-chan, bisa tolong tukar baju dengan Fuma… kalian terlihat seukuran."  
Fujiwara walau tidak suka dengan ide itu tapi dia terpaksa melepas bajunya dan memberikannya ke Fuma.  
"Besok, aku kembalikan. Terimakasih." Fuma membungkuk ke Fujiwara.

------

Tetamu itu beranjak pergi. "Nah, Fujiwara, kupinjami mantelku… ya …. Biar tidak dipikir anggota geng abis tawuran."  
Fujiwara diam merengut merasai mantel yang dipakaikan temannya.  
Aikawa terdiam sejak pergi dari rumah Fuma.  
"Kenapa Aikawa? Kok diam."  
"Eh… kalian ingat kakak Subaru?"  
Mereka mengangguk.  
"Kalian ingat dia meminta bantuan kita mencari seseorang di pasar malam?"  
"Ya????"  
"Aku pikir Kamui yang dicari kakak Subaru waktu itu."  
"Hehhh???"  
"Entahlah, kakak berkata tentang sesuatu Dragon of Heaven ke dia?"  
"Apaan itu??? Nama yang keren untuk genk."  
"Masa???? Kak Subaru anggota genk?"  
Mereka lalu mengingat wajah Subaru…. Lalu menggeleng-geleng kepala mereka…. "Ahh, tidak mungkin."  
"Hei, apa mungkin ada kaitan dengan serangan di kereta api? Jangan-jangan Kamui diserang makhluk seram disekitar sini!!!!"  
"Hiiii…."  
Mereka lalu berlari kencang ke arah asrama - tempat penampungan sementara selama pertandingan. Sambil berlari, salah seorang anggota Banumu bertanya ke temannya:  
"Hei, kamu dikasih nomor Kotori tidak???"  
"Tidak, tapi aku punya no Fuma."  
"Telpon dia, mungkin Kamui diserang makhluk buas. Suruh dia hati-hati."  
Aikawa menghentikan larinya. "Tapi, masa dia bisa mengatasi kalau makhluk menyerang rumahnya?"  
"Rumahnya kan kuil… mungkin jejadian takut masuk sana."  
"Punya no kak Subaru tidak?"  
"Tidak ada."  
"Aduh, kenapa lupa tanya ya…."  
"Aha, kantor polisi…. Mungkin mereka tahu telpon kak Subaru."

"Pak, bisa tolong bicara dengan Pak Kepala?"  
"Pak Kepala? Ini siapa?"  
Aikawa bingung mau menjawab siapa  
"Anu…. Kami mau tahu telpon exorcist yang mengusir makhluk di kereta api… mungkin ada makhluk seperti itu disekitar sini."  
"Apa??? Oh…. Sumeragi…. Aneh-aneh saja…. Liat aja buku telepon, Sumeragi…."  
"Sumeragi? Pak…. Didekat kami tidak ada telpon umum… tolong Pak."  
"Waduh…. Gimana ya…. Berdoa saja kalian… hantunya pasti terusir…" Telpon lalu terputus.  
"Wah, bisa gila kita."  
"Gimana nih?"  
"Kita kembali aja ke rumah Fuma."  
"Nanti asrama ditutup lho."  
"Rumah Fuma kan besar…. Ayo telpon Satomi."  
"Haih, nanti kita bisa diomelin Satomi nih."  
Mereka berlari ke rumah Fuma, dengan ngos-ngosan, mereka membunyikan bel rumah itu.

Fuma keheranan melihat mereka.  
Aikawa mengajak Fuma ke kuil sebelah rumah.  
"Kamu mungkin tidak percaya, tapi saat kami tiba disini…. Di kereta api, ada makhluk buas mutan lepas di dalam gerbong…"  
Fuma mengangguk keheranan sambil menganga tanpa berkedip. "Mungkin makhluk itu sekitar sini, menyerang Kamui."  
Pikiran Fuma melayang kemana-mana, dia lalu sedih teringat ekspresi Kamui yang tidak memberitahunya apapun.  
"Oh ya, kamu kan tinggal di kuil. Tahu telpon kak Sumeragi Subaru tidak?"  
"Sumeragi, klan yang sangat terkenal dalam peng-exorcist-an, tinggal seorang turunan saja katanya. Apa bisa kita panggil dia ya?" Fuma keheranan.  
"Lho, dia kakak yang mentraktir mie ramen waktu itu."  
Fuma memandangi Aikawa tanpa berkedip. Dengan ragu dan bingung, dia mengambil buku telpon dan mulai mencari nama Sumeragi.  
"Wah ada beberapa…."  
"Coba telpon saja semua."

!

Deringan 1. "Dasar gila! Kami bukan dukun!"  
Deringan 2. "Kurang kerjaan ya!"  
Deringan 3. "Makanya sembahyang sana! Main game melulu."  
Deringan 4. "Subaru??? Wow, kedengarannya tampan..... kenalin ke kita-kita donk, anak asrama sekolah putri Mei Hwa." Suara cekikikan membuat mereka kaget lalu dengan ragu menutup telpon.  
Deringan 5. "Kalian bukannya belajar yang benar bikin PR malah main dukun! Nih, catat telponnya yang benar…. Kasihan ortu kalian yang bayar telpon."  
"Terimakasih, Pak."

Mereka langsung mencoba nomor itu. Telpon tidak juga diangkat. Mereka memandangi satu sama lain. "Jangan-jangan kita dikerjain."  
"Coba lagi, nadanya terdengar serius."  
Mereka mencoba telpon lagi. Setelah bunyi pulsa kesepuluh telpon baru diangkat. Suara pria di telpon itu terdengar kurang bersemangat. "Halo."  
"Kakak Subaru ya? Maaf ganggu kakak tidur. Ini Aikawa. Kami minta bantuan."  
"Bantuan?"  
"Iya… mungkin ada makhluk buas seperti di kereta disekitar sini."  
"Kalian dimana?" Suara pria itu meninggi dan terdengar bergegas.  
"Kami dikuil? Kuil apa ini, Fuma?"  
Fuma mengambil gagang telpon dari Aikawa dan menjelaskan nama serta alamat kuil.  
Telpon langsung diputus.

----

"Kakak, terima kasih ya sudah mau datang."  
Subaru memeriksa sekitar area. Dia tidak merasakan kehadiran makhluk buas seperti di kereta, tapi dia merasakan kehadiran sesuatu yang lebih kuat…. Subaru langsung berlari keluar kuil menuju rumah sebelah.

Fuma dengan gelisah segera mengikuti Subaru. Saat didalam rumah itu, dia segera menuju kamar Kamui. Fuma sangat kaget saat melihat kamar Kamui kosong. Pada sprei, ada bercak noda darah. Fuma meneriaki Kamui, dia melihat kelebat bayangan Subaru yang berlari keluar. Dia mengejar dan kehilangan Subaru.

------

Dihadapan Fuma...  
Nampak sesosok bayangan....  
"Siapa? Kamui? Kakak?"  
Bayangan itu dalam sekejap lenyap, dalam satu kedipan mata, suatu wajah makhluk sudah berada di pelupuk mata Fuma. Hewan bertaring sangat tajam, tetesan lendir dari sela-sela gigi tajamnya jatuh menetes ke tangan Fuma, rasa panas lendir itu membuat Fuma menjerit kesakitan. Dia berusaha menghindar, tapi makhluk itu berhasil mencengkeramnya dengan cakar yang tajam dan membantingnya. Fuma tidak berdaya terlentang di pelataran. Pandangannya semakin kabur, rasa sakit sudah mulai menghilangkan kesadarannya. Diantara sadar dan tidak, dia mendengar seseorang berteriak….

------

Saat bangun, Fuma melihat Subaru sedang menolong orang lain yang terlentang 10 meter dari posisinya. Dengan terseok, dia menghampiri Subaru. Jantungnya terasa berhenti saat dia melihat Kamui terbaring tidak bergerak dengan begitu banyak luka bakar pundak, lengan dan tangannya. Darahnya mengalir keluar dari punggung membasahi lantai pelataran. Subaru menggendongnya dan membawanya ke rumah sakit.

------

Blank.... blank.... blank.....

------

Subaru duduk di samping Kamui yang lagi memandangi pemandangan kota dari ketinggian tempat konstruksi bangunan yang belum selesai.  
"Kamui... aku tahu kamu bingung mengapa harus memilih antara Dragon of Earth dan Dragon of Heaven. Mengapa harus memilih antara mempertahankan dunia yang sudah ada atau membangun dunia baru?"  
Kamui tidak menjawab. Dengan cuek, dia memandangi pemandangan kota. Perhatiannya tercurah ke Subaru saat dia mendengar Subaru berkata: "Kenapa tidak memikirkan pilihan ke 3?"  
"Pilihan ke 3?"  
"Tidak memilih keduanya.... "  
"Tidak memilih keduanya?"  
"Kamui, pertimbangkan masak-masak dulu. Kalau kamu sudah ada pilihan, temui aku di kuil diatas bukit itu. Aku pasti akan tahu kalau kamu sudah tiba di sana."

-----

Sakura mencoba mengetuk pintu flat Subaru. Dengan gemetar, dia mengangkat tangannya untuk memencet bel.  
Subaru membuka pintu dan keheranan dengan kehadiran Sakura.

"Anu.... saya dengar kakak akan kesulitan membangun pentagram itu." Sakura berujar dengan ragu.  
Subaru memandanginya dengan heran.  
"Saya dan Erio mau membantu. Saya punya kartu Clow."  
"Sakura, kenapa mau melakukan ini?" Subaru bertanya dengan heran.  
"Erio sudah menghitungnya kalau kita bisa merubah nasib Kamui, maka akan terjadi perubahan lain yang penting. Ini tentang Syaoran. Syaoran akan menghilang. Kenapa dia harus menghilang hanya untuk bertemu denganku? Itu tidak adil. Kalau... kalau kita berhasil mengubah nasib Kamui, Syaoran tidak harus menghilang" Sakura memandangi wajah Subaru dengan penuh harap.

-----

Fuma memandangi Kamui yang berdiri di hadapannya. Tangannya berusaha menangkap Kamui tapi angin dari pentagram yang dibuat Subaru membuatnya sulit untuk berdiri. Di hadapannya, tubuh Kamui mulai lenyap membentuk serpihan-serpihan cahaya putih kebiruan yang terang.

Sementara disisi belakang, Aikawa dibantu Fujiwara dan Ranmaru berusaha menarik Sakura dari lingkaran sihir itu. Tapi serpihan cahaya terang mulai mengganggu mereka dengan rasa yang sangat panas dan tersayat-sayat. Angin semakin besar. Pegangan mereka terhadap Sakura terlepas dan mereka terlempar keluar lingkaran dan menghantam batang-batang pohon.  
Kekuatan Kamui mulai membuat tubuh Sakura menghilang dan mengurai sebagai helai-helai bulu burung yang berwarna putih.

Erio yang ada didalam lingkaran yang dimantrai Subaru mulai membacakan mantra. Team Banumu Timur menyerangnya dengan menyiram seember air. Tapi cipratan air terhenti di udara dan membentuk bongkahan es batu, angin dari dalam lingkaran yang semakin menguat mendorong bongkahan2 es itu keluar tidak terkendali dan melukai team Banumu Timur. Team ini mengumpulkan bongkahan es batu itu dan melemparkannya ke Erio. Tapi dengan mantranya, Erio berhasil membentuk pusaran angin puyuh yang membuat es-es batu itu terlempar keluar.

Angin dari dalam lingkaran semakin menghebat. Pusarannya menuju keatas. Kilat dan guntur dahsyat mengikutinya. Hujan yang sangat deras dengan aliran tegangan listrik didalamnya membuat Fuma, Team Banumu, Aikawa, Ranmaru dan Fujiwara menggelepar kesakitan.

Tiba-tiba cahaya terang itu menghilang. Demikian juga angin kencangnya. Pada lingkaran pentagram yang mulai meredup, Subaru berdiri memandangi Fuma dengan kosong.

Pihak Dragon of Earth dan Dragon of Heaven yang baru tiba di tempat, tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Kehadiran Kamui sudah tidak dapat dirasakan lagi.

Masing-masing perwakilan dragon of earth dan heaven meminta nasehat Yuuko.  
"Subaru tidak merubah nasib….. hanya menunda hari penentuan…. Kalau kalian ingin hari itu segera tercapai, kalian harus menemukan "Kamui".... Hmm, Subaru melakukan pekerjaan yang mengagumkan disini..... menyembunyikan "Kamui" di berbagai dimensi...... Hanya Subaru yang tahu bagaimana cara mencarinya..... tapi kalian harus membangunkannya dulu…. Kalau saja ada peta……"  
Yuuko memandangi tamu-tamu gelisahnya yang pergi. Dalam pikirannya, dia berpikir: "Maaf, Sakura, cepat atau lambat, Syaoran akan mendatangi aku dan melakukan perjanjian yang sama."

------

Sementara di suatu arena pertandingan basket….  
"Hei, kalian…. Aku dengar kalian tersambar petir ya…."  
"Apa kalian sehat-sehat saja?"  
"Ya, kami baik-baik saja." Pikiran Aikawa menerawang tidak bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi pada malam saat tersambar petir dulu. Dia tidak dapat mengingat kenapa dia ada disana bersama Fujiwara dan Ranmaru. Mata Aikawa lalu memandangi bekas luka bakar pada triseps nya. Hatinya sangat ingin melihat kondisi punggungnya yang juga banyak bekas luka bakar.

Setelah bertanding, dengan iseng Aikawa meminjam kamera digital milik temannya. Dia membuka pakaian di ruang ganti dan meminta Fujiwara memfoto punggungnya.  
"Aneh-aneh saja kamu.."  
"Aku ingin melihat bekas lukaku dan merenungi betapa beruntungnya tidak ingin keadaan punggung kita membuat semangat kita down."  
Ucapan Aikawa membuat Fujiwara terdiam.  
Dia mulai memfoto beberapa kali kondisi punggung Aikawa.  
Aikawa lalu merampas kamera itu dan iseng dan penuh canda, dia memfoto punggung Ranmaru yang juga penuh bekas luka bakar.... Ranmaru membalasnya dengan merampas kamera itu lalu dengan penuh pandangan berarti, dia berjalan kearah Fujiwara yang sedang mengganti baju. Bret Bret Bret.... "Hei....." Ranmaru tertawa dengan senang. Dalam hatinya, dia merasa ucapan Aikawa sangat benar.

----

"Sudah jadi fotonya, Ranmaru."  
"Ya, aku sudah mencetaknya dengan printer photo terbaik."  
"Mana punyaku?" Ranmaru mulai mendistribusikannya.  
"Ini punyaku..."  
"Ini punyamu..."  
"Ini Fujiwara."  
"Wah, punggungku jadi seram sekali." Ujar Aikawa yang terus memandangi foto itu.  
"Tapi sudahlah, ayo jajar foto-foto punggung kita."…  
"Apa ini?"  
Entah mengapa mereka merasa ada suatu gambar image yang terbentuk pada luka bakar mereka.

----


End file.
